


A Good Night

by sea



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tree Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: You notice Arthur is missing from camp so you go looking for him in the woods.





	A Good Night

You heard the crackle of the fire by your lean-to, the warm glow casting shadows over your closed eyelids. You rolled onto your side, slowly opening them, expecting to see Arthur a few feet away in his cot but it was empty. You sat up at that, slowly scanning the camp for sight or sound of him but you were only met with quiet, no movement.

You knew he was there. He had only just come back from a job before you retired to your bedroll. He wouldn't have left so soon and you felt a little bit of panic bubble up in you, though you weren't sure why. You cared about him like you did everyone else in the gang, but you had realized you were very _aware_ of him recently, aware of his comings and goings, aware of the times he would smile or laugh freely with you, aware of the way he would idly adjust his gun belt, shaking it to get it to lie comfortably on his hips. If you were being honest, your mind was pretty much full of him lately. You bit your lip as you smiled even then at the thought of him, his soulful eyes, strong jaw, and powerful arms.

You pulled your boots on and threw a coat around your shoulders to cover yourself up. You treaded quietly as you exited the camp area, watching to make sure you avoided twigs and kept your footing in the dim light.

The trees were thick, making it difficult to see very well and you found yourself stumbling more than once, but managed to right yourself each time. You saw a break in the trees, moonlight filtering through the gap.

You headed towards it as you heard a noise, a sharp inhale of breath. You turned your head, trying to find the source of the sound when you heard another, a low groan followed by a broken drawl that sounded like your name.

You finally found Arthur standing by a tree, one hand braced against it as the other languidly stroked himself. Your feet were rooted to the spot as you just watched him, a familiar ache nagged at your cunt when he groaned again, his hand still moving in slow, steady strokes, his breath coming out in pants.

You fought the urge to moan openly at the sight in front of you. It was too much. Your brain wasn't functioning properly as you approached him, your body moving on its own. He didn't hear you, too lost in his pleasure as you came up behind him and reached around his body, curling your fingers over the ones he had wrapped around his cock. He jumped slightly at the contact, looking over his shoulder at you.

He let out a noise of shock and confusion, giving way to something more like a growl when you squeezed his fingers around his cock. Your fingers entwined with his and he began to move his hand again, stroking himself with your encouragement. After a few good strokes he stopped, releasing himself as he turned around to pull you against him.

"W-what are you doing to me, woman?" He stuttered out through heavy breaths, leaning down to kiss you hungrily. He dragged his lips against yours, nipping and licking at the bottom one until you were whining. You pulled back for a breath, his palm coming up to rest against your neck.

"I could ask you the same question." You took his other hand as you lifted up your skirt, placing his fingers against your wet slit. He groaned at the feeling, crashing his mouth against yours again. He greedily swallowed down the noises that poured from your lips as he worked his tongue against your own.

Arthur grabbed the backs of your thighs, lifting you easily as he turned you around and leaned you against the tree. He pinned you to it with his body. The heat radiating off of him made you feel faint, his cock pressed up against your slick entrance but he didn't move, taking his time with you.

"Wanted to do this for a while." He chuckled as he kissed your neck, stubble brushing over the sensitive skin and sending a shiver through you.

"Ain't just you." You moaned out as he bit down, soothing the skin with the swipe of his tongue.

You ground down against him, sliding against his cock until he shifted his hips to enter you slowly.

"Well, fuck." You breathed as he pushed all the way in. His cock was thick, stretching you in just the right way, filling you up as he fully seated himself, his hips flush against the back of your thighs. A muffled groan fell from his lips as he buried his head in your neck.

"You're perfect, sweetheart." He cooed as he began to thrust into you, keeping a slow but firm pace.

You wrapped your legs tighter around his hips, grinding down against him, rubbing your clit against the base of his cock as he slipped deeper into you than you thought possible.

"You're one to talk-nnng." You cut yourself off with a groan as the head of his cock rubbed against you in a particularly pleasant spot. He did it again and you felt a wave of pleasure threaten to push you over the edge.

He began to slam up into you, hitting that spot as he leaned in to kiss you deeply. His tongue slipped into your mouth and you sucked on it, drawing a deep groan from him.

“Fuck, you feel good.” Arthur ground out, laying his forehead against your shoulder. He grabbed your hips, thrusting deep into your cunt at a relentless pace.

Your legs began to shake with each thrust, the stimulation of the angle against your clit had the tension in your stomach winding tighter and tighter until it snapped. You moaned out a choked “Arthur” as you came, squeezing him with your cunt as waves of pleasure washed over you.

That did it for him. The look of pure bliss on your face and his name falling from your sweet lips. He let himself go, spilling into you with a low groan as his thrusts stuttered.

He held you up, panting against your cheek. You could feel his chest heaving against you, his cock still pulsing inside you.

“Jesus, woman.” He finally spoke when he pulled out, releasing your legs gently to the ground.

Arthur tucked himself back into his pants, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a drag before passing it to you.

“Mr. Morgan, you’re certainly something, ain’t you?” You took the cigarette between your lips, taking a long slow inhale as he watched, entranced.

“I don’t know about all that but you most definitely are, sweetheart.” He took the cigarette from you and leaned in to kiss you on the cheek. “I’d -uh- like to spend more time with you, if you’d be interested in that...”

“If you didn’t I’d be quite offended, y’know.” You let out a small laugh as he took your hand in his.

“Alright then.” Arthur led you back to camp and you could swear you saw his cheeks tinge pink in the moonlight. A wide smile bloomed on your face as you followed behind him. This was a good night.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave kudos or comments if you do. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
